Venomous Turtle
by Motherly Creeper
Summary: Mutants. Secret nightly protectors that save New York from alien attacks and ninja clans that were thought to be gone for over a melania. Spider man. A hero working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Who protects people both during the day, and at night, while also trying to balance a normal highschool life. Two worlds that staid seperated for years. Until one event forced them to meet.
1. Prologue

I'm typing the full story description that i wanted to say, but can't due to story discription limit. so heres the full description i wanted to put!-

_Mutants. Secret nightly protectors that save New York from alien attacks and ninja clans that were thought to be gone for over a melania. Spider man. A hero working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Who protects people both during the day, and at night, while also trying to balance a normal highschool life. Two worlds that staid seperated for years. Until one event forced them to meet. Follow the two groups as they race against the clock to save someone close to them, while also stopping a certain villains at the same time._

\--

**I wanna say this, before we go into the story. This idea came to mind after watching Batman Vs Teenage mutant ninja turtles. After watching that, and rewatching some Ultimate Spider man and 2003 TMNT I thought hey this is an amazing idea. Especially since they're both in the same town already. So here you all go Now let's get into this story!**

\--

My name is Leonardo. I'm a mutant turtle. Eldest of four brothers. Leader of my team. Were a group of ninjas. Sure there's only four of us, but there's a lot we can do as long as we work together. Though right now I'm in a mess of trouble. A trouble that I fear that I may not come out alive. Even though I'm leader. That doesn't stop me from fearing what fate has brought to me. This dead end in front of me isn't helping any either. "Turtle." A monstrous voice hissed out as it slowly came closer. Cornering me in the sewer tunnel. Tonight was a bad night to go out alone, and by the looks of things… it about to get much worse.

~~~~~~~~~

The sun shined brightly in the sky. It's a pretty nice day. The light blinding the web slinger for only a second. Shooting some webbing onto the side of a building. Allowing a certain wall crawler to happily swing across town. Though his team wasn't very happy. Since he left his team in the middle of a battle. There wasn't any maliciousness in what Spider man was doing. Something caught his spider senses attention, and it was something that never happened before. So he really needed to check it out to see what was up. "Spider man where are you!?" White tiger questioned in annoyance as she jumped onto a car to dodge being hit by a mini rocket. "Sorry about that White tiger. Can't help you guys at the moment." He jumped onto a warehouse roof. Looking around at the docks in confusion. Raising a brow as he glanced at the ocean, before looking at all the other warehouses.

This seemed to be a simple side mission that he can quickly figure out, and head back to the fight with his team. "What you you mean?! We need you for this fight." She hissed. Running her claws through one of Beetle's arms. Ripping the metal off the suit. "We don't exactly need the webhead. We can handle this White tiger." Nova called out. Grinning as he flew at Scorpion and punched him to the side. "Guys i'm checking something out. My spidey senses were going crazy. It was making it hard to tell if I was about to be hit. But this sense brought me over to the docks…. I'm making sure that nothings up. Cause if this keeps up then it'll cause more problems in future missions." He huffed a little trying to narrow down the source that was making his powers act up. He jumped down onto the dock. Making sure to make as little sound as he could on the wood.

"We can not blame Spider man for going out to find the problem. If this problem were to continue on future missions then he would be unable to help us." Iron Fist calmly replied as he ran at a child. Picking the kid up. Saving them from a stray blast. He smiled as he handed the kid back to their mom, and watched them run off. Spider man's eyes narrowed as he looked at a specific warehouse. Slowly walking up to it as his spidey sense started to go off. "Found it." He smiled. Mostly talking to himself as he slowly slid the iron door open. Making enough room for him to squeeze in. As he walked in he noted how dark it was. Most of the windows seemed to either be painted over with black paint or covered by wood. Making sure that little to no light came in. From what he could see from the slim about of light that was coming in from behind him. He could see a few things.

Mostly outlines of wooden crate piles, and a bunch of metal looking builds. It could be an old storage that someone bought on the docks. Then again that wasn't really a big thing for someone to do unless they were someone like Tony… or possibly S.H.I.E.L.D. Then again why would they even do that? Shaking his head the red and blue costumed teen slowly walked further into the warehouse. Trying to be as cautious as he could. Didn't help that his spidey sense kept tingling the back of his head. Trying to warn him of something, before suddenly going silent. Freezing he looked around. Eyes wide in shock. Trying to figure out what was going on. "Spidey you better hurry and get back here. Aside from the fact that Beetle is being a pain today. If you don't hurry there wouldn't be any battle left for you." Power man smirked. Teasing their team leader for fun, before slamming his fist into Beetle's back.

Watching him flying to the side. "Woah that freaky… My spidey sense just stopped… There's nothing here. Hu.It's probably just a freaky false al- Ah!" Spiderman yelled as something shot out from his right. A chain wrapping around his left wrist. The chain behind held in place by some type of blade. "Spiderman what's wrong?" Iron fist questioned. Punching Beetle into the ground. The ground cracking under his feet as Beetle staid down. "Guy's I might- Ga!' Spider man yelled as someone hit his wrist com off of him. Making it go flying into the air and landing on the ground. The screen cracking from the impact. "Okay whoever you are. You are so telling Fury that you broke it." He glared at the darkness. "Besides what type of chicken fights like this." He smirked trying to annoy them. Though he soon regretted his action as someone punched him in the stomach.

Making him curl inwards as another person threw another chain around his other wrist. Holding his arms out, and away from his body. "Spidey!" White Tiger yelled at her wrist com. Trying to see what was going on. Only being able to hear what was going on. The screen being completely black. Keeping her from seeing what was going on. Spiderman glared at the shadows. Questioning why his spidey sense wasn't working. An idea coming to mind as he shot some webs at whoever was there, and threw them ahead of him. "Woah dudes he's stronger then he looks… so cool." Someone said. Grabbing onto something in the shadows. Preventing Spiderman from throwing him, while the person on his left went flying. Freeing his left hand. "Knock him out." A deep voice said from in front of him. "Right!" Two other said, while running at Spiderman.

He looked around. Trying to figure out what they were gonna do. Try to get an idea of where they were coming at him from, but he couldn't without his spidey sense. Three guys slammed into the hero's body. The breath leaving his body from the force. Three large objects slamming into him, and making him fall onto his knees. Slowly closing his eyes, before collapsing onto the ground. "Don't worry kid. We ain't gonna hurt you…. Much." The person chuckled slightly. Grabbing the back of Spiderman's suit, and tossed him to one of the other two. "Yo Spidey you there?!" Nova yelled at his wrist com. The four stared at their wrist coms once they finished up the Beetle. Trying to figure out what just happened. The leader of the three walked up to the broken wrist com that laid on the ground. Picking up up and glaring at the four that were on the the end of the screen.

"Alright. You all better listen. And listen up good." The person said. "Who are you?" White tiger lowly growled at her wrist com. "Now does that really matter?" They said. Having a little snarkiness in their voice. "Look we have your little friend. So you better listen up if you wanna see your friend." Their voice deepening a little with the threat.. Glancing over at the others. The two of them carefully carrying Spiderman to a different part of the warehouse. "I swear if you hurt him." Power man glared at his wrist com. Tightly holding his fist. Ready to smash someone's face into the ground if their friend was hurt. "Our request is very simple. You'll come too the docks. At warehouse 24. Only you four. No one else. If you bring someone else we'll know. Which'll make it harder on you. So you better have all the answers we need. Or the spider crocks." He chuckled threateningly, before turning the wrist com off. "Get him contained." He growled a little. Glaring at the other two that's with him. "You need to relax." A more intelligent sounding man said.

\--

Now that were here at the end i'd like to explain that this is my first time posting on here. So if something is wrong with my story like the tags or something please let me know so i can fix it. Thank you. Oh and also I hope you all have a great day 


	2. Shadows

Before starting this story here's a few replies for the comments-

For the user

**Shadow cat 181**\- I'm glad you like the story so far! I'm also happy if I helped inspire any ideas for your story. Also sorry that it's taken a bit longer than I wanted for the next update. I'm gonna try to update a little more often.

* * *

My name is White tiger. One of the fighters for S.H.I.E.L.D. Normally I'm calm during missions, but right now. I'm one very angry feline. Our team leader. Spiderman was just kidnapped by this weird group. They better hope that our leader hasn't been hurt because if he is. Then they're going to regret it. Though with was happening right now. That might not be the outcome any of us were hoping for.

\--

"Those restraints better be as good as you say they are. The last thing we need is for him to use his web powers on us while we're doing this." A deep frustrated huff left the teams leader as he watched his kin hold Spiderman up and place the cuffs on the man in red and blue. The cuffs clamped around the guys arms. Padding that was on the interior of the cuffs. "Why did you add that padding again?" He ground as he slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead. "Because even though we kidnapped him. He's still cool like us." The youngest grinned happily as he bounced slightly. He simply groaned and crossed his arms. The cuffs covered Spiderman's hands and went down to just above his elbows. Keeping him from using his hands and webs. His legs were also clamped down to the table.

"Well that and I specially designed these restraints to keep him from shooting webs at us, and allow him to be comfortable until everything is said and done. Which reminds me remember when you asked me to install those clap on clap off lights?" The second oldest raised a brow and looked up at their leader for a moment, before setting his eyes back on the work before him. "Yeah I remember. Why do you ask?" He huffed in annoyance before glancing over to the door. "Well I installed them last week back when we were going to make this into a training area. The first clap will activate the light here in the center of the warehouse. Clap three times to have all the lights turn on." He hummed happily as he finished. It was easy to hear the geekness that slipped into his voice. "Plus look at this guys outfit. This cloth is so cool. Plus the design isn't that bad up close." He stood up and looked at the captured hero's suit.

He pulled the mask up till it was able his nose. Minding the hero's privacy, before pulling out a cloth and gagging him. "Dudes… Are you sure that we need to do this? Like isn't there another way we could do this? Without hurting the Spider hero?" The youngest of them looked at the other two rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness. "Look I told you before. We aren't going to hurt him… much. Just a small bruise here or there if needed but nothing more." The leader looked at the two, before placing a hand on the youngest ones shoulder. Giving a small squeeze to comfort him for a split second. The youngest gave a slight smile and watched the oldest walk away from him. "Besides. How else are we supposed to get the answers we need? We're ninjas. We stick to the shadows. Can't do that if we have to walk amongst people and show everyone in New York that we exist." A sigh left the leader as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry. Alright?" The second oldest placed a hand on the youngers shoulder. His voice had a hint of worry and possible regret that he tried to conceal. Not wanting the youngest to worry so much. "We just need to make sure that we stay in the shadows." He walked behind the stand (I'm calling it that because I can't find the name for it) hiding well with the limited space there was. The oldest then jumped down from the platform they were on and walked on the wooden floor of the warehouse. Crossing his arms as he glared at the metal door. "Now.. We wait."

A small frustrated growl left Nova as he flew ahead of his team. "Come on guys. Can't you go any faster?" He questioned in annoyance. Glancing back at his other teammates. "We are unable to fly compared to you Nova." Iron fist calmly explained. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Power man, and White tiger. "What do you mean Spiderman was kidnapped? He should have been fighting the Beetle with the rest of you." Fury glared at the screen in front of him. Watching the team run to find Spiderman from the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier screen. "He had to run out mid battle because something was causing his spidey sense to not work. It was kinda gonna cause more problems if he didn't figure out what was making them not work. Look long story short don't send any S.H.I.E.L.D agents. If we're lucky we can talk them into giving Spiderman back without any trouble. If we need help then we'll call for backup." Nova rolled his eyes in annoyance as he landed on the docks.

Power man turned the wrist com link to S.H.I.E.L.D off and jumped down. Iron Fist looked at the warehouse ahead of them and raised a brow. "Let us enter peacefully." He looked at his team mates as he turned his wrist come off along with the others, before walking to the warehouse door. "Good idea Iron fist." White tiger sighed slightly as she walked next to him. They cautiously walked up to the 24th warehouse, and slowly pushed open the metal door. "They better hope Spiderman's okay. Cause if he isn't then they're going to pay." Power man cracked his knuckles as he walked into the dark warehouse. A small beam of light following him inside of the building. Iron Fist slowly looked around the building. Taking note of both the boarded windows and the ones that were painted black. White Tiger looked at the crates as she made sure her feet made little to no sound on the wooden floor incase one of the boards was loose or if they were walking into a trap.

Nova huffed slightly as he floated in. A small sphere of light surrounding him and lighting a small around the team. "Mind closing the door? The draft in here is bad enough as it is." Someone joked as the door quickly slid shut.Cutting off the light that was helping them as they entered. "Who are you?" Iron fist glared at the darkness as his fists began to glow with the ora of his powers. White Tiger lowly growled as she sniffed the air trying to find anyone other than her teammates. Only to pinch her nose at a ranched smell that she caught wind of. "Gaa! And which one of you stink? Seriously haven't you heard of a shower?" She hissed under her breath, while waving a hand slightly in front of her nose wanting to get the smell away from her. Nova tried to use his powers to light the area up a bit more. He looked around and only caught the shadow of someone as they ducked behind one of the many crates in the warehouse.

"None of those questions matter now does it?" The person from the shadows glared at them as they jumped in front of them. Sticking the darkness to keep them from seeing who he was. From what the team could see is that the guy in the shadows was noticeably muscular. "Where's Spiderman?" White Tiger growled as she let her claws out, and crouched down on all fours. Ready to attack the silhouetted person before them. "Relax. Your friend is fine." They clapped their hands. Making a light in the center of the room turn on. Blinding the heros for a split second before they looked up at their leader. Spiderman slowly opened his eyes. The lense on his mask moved along with his eyes. Allowing everyone in the room to know that he was awake. He glanced around before looking up at his team. Tilting his head in confusion. "Mmh?" He pulled at his restraints, and looked up at them.

Power man cracked his knuckles in frustration and took a step forward. "Let the Spider go." He warned. "Now. Now. I wouldn't try anything if I were you." The silhouetted person said as he snapped his fingers. A bladed item came out from behind the metal restrainer and onto Spiderman's neck. Spiderman tensing up for only a second. Iron fist said nothing as he noticed that Spiderman was relaxing and didn't really seem scared aside from the sudden shock from before. "You don't wish to hurt our friend do you?" Iron fist calmed watched them and stood straight. The rest of his team didn't notice what Iron Fist said since they were worried about Spiderman. "We won't hurt him unless we need to. Now let's start questioning hm?" He pulled something out of what seemed to be a back pocket and twirled it around in his hand.

"You see this creature attacked someone close to us. These weird squid octopus robot things were everywhere. Completely destroyed. Now the youngest of my family remembered that you heros might know something about it. Since you've fought these things before. Now tell me what are they? Who made them?!" He growled a little. Tightening his grip on the item. The thought of who created the robots made him want to punch something. "Wait octopus robots? That sounds like one of Doc Ock's inventions." White Tiger looked over to their team. "Yeah. Unless there's a new octopus themed super villain." Nova quietly jokes. "Doc Ock. At least that's something…. I have to say your friend… enemy or whoever this guy is to you attacked someone really close to us." He growled lowly. Hands shaking as he tightly clenched them into fists. Spiderman watched the guy in front of him, before glancing over his shoulder.

Trying to see who was behind him. "Hi there. I'm a big fan of your hero work." The youngest whispered and smiled happily at the hero. "Could I get your autograph when this is all over?" He quietly questioned. Spiderman raised a brow at them. They didn't make his spidey sense go off. Which meant that they didn't want to hurt him, unless they're using the thing they used to get him there. Which probably would be the case if his spidey sense was faintly tingling from something else. So he watched the two behind him and tried to figure out what they were doing. That's when the faint buzzing from my spidey sense started to go crazy. Making his frantically glance around, when something caught my attention. On the warehouse rafters someone was slowly walking around. A small huff left him as he was shaking his head side to side. Making the gag from his mouth fall out.

"That's better." He sighed before looking at the guy down below. "Hey watch out!" Spiderman yelled. "Oh no. Raph!" One of the two from behind Spiderman yelled out. Throwing a stick of some sort out towards the group. A metal item hitting the side of the stick and forcing it to quickly hit the ground. "What the!?" The guy quickly turned around and looked down at the stick. "The foot." He glared up at the metal supports. "That can not be. The Foot clan has been non existent for eons." Iron Fist grabbed a throwing star before it hit it. "The who?" Nova looked at his team mate in confusion. Iron fist stared at the throwing star and was surprised at the markin that was engraved into the metal. He then stashed it into his pocket. "Less talking and more fighting!" The silhouetted man said. Growling as he jumped onto a crate and kicked a few ninjas down.

A few more ninjas jumped out from their hiding spots. "What the heck? I'm literally a floating light and they were able to stay hidden?" Nova flew back before a ninja jumped onto him. A couple tackled Power man and one of them tried to stab him with a sword only to have the blade break. Power man simply smirked as he tackled them to the ground. White Tiger growled, jumping out of the way as one of them tried to slice at her with a sword. "Oh you shouldn't have done that." She snarled as she let her claws out, pouncing at the man. The youngest pulled their weapon out and looked around. "Behind you!" Spiderman warned the two. Saving them from the throwing stars that were about to hit them. "Thanks." The second eldest smiled and punched the side of the metal restrainer. The clamps all released him at once. "Wait undoing the restraints was that easy?" He looked at the guy in confusion as the youngest jumped off into the fight.

Though he didn't get an answer at the second eldest jumped off the platform and grabbed the stick that was thrown off the ground. He then yelled as he ran at the ninjas in the warehouse. Spiderman simply shrugged and started to shoot some webs at the ninjas. Trapping their feet to the ground. Iron fist punched a ninja into a crate and back flipped onto another. Doudging a ninja that was about to jab him from behind with a naginata. "None of you fight with honor." He calmly said and kicked the ninjas back. Nova laughed as he was floating in the air. Flying to the side as some ninja stars flew past him. "None of you can hurt me." He smirked, happily mocking the ninjas since they were all grounded, literally. One of the ninas jumped up from a crate and grabbed onto Nova's foot. Flipping forward and kicked him in the face. Nova went flying backwards into a metal beam.

Confusion written on his face as he held his nose for a second. "Dude! How do you not know about the way of the ninja? The way of invisibility." The youngest playfully teased the galaxy fighter. He then whacked one in the neck with his nunchucks. Iron fist glared at the ninjas as his fists glowed. "These ninjas must be very common enemies of yours. Especially since you know their moves so well." Spiderman swung around a metal with his webs, kicking a few ninjas in the face. "Yeah. They keep wanting to kill us because they don't like who our father is." The second oldest jumped back before a sword hit his foot. "Oh! When this is over can I please get your autograph? Please? I'm a big fan of your superhero work." The youngest grinned happily hitting the back of a ninja's head with his nunchucks.

"I heard you say that before… But seriously you want my autograph? That's a first." Spiderman grinned happily as he jumped back and clung to a wall. Shocking a couple of ninjas. "Oh look my trains here." He looked to the right as Power man ran into the ninjas with his shoulder and watched as they went flying back. "You alright Webs?" He looked up at him. "100% safe. Seriously that blade they used was made of rubber." Spiderman jumped off the wall and onto a support beam built into the ceiling. "Well you I want your autograph dude. We've watched the news and seen some of your fights in person. You're a hero that isn't scared to show his face… well kind of show your face. Unlike us. We can't even come up top without scaring someone out of their skin." The youngest laughed happily as he jumped up onto the same support beam as Spiderman.

"I'll be honest when I say that the Foot are a pain in the shell. We've been dealing with them for quite some time now. Besides if we don't stop them then they'll just try and take over New York, and believe me. That's the last thing you'd want." The second eldest answered as he kicked back two ninjas at the same time. Hey check it out. Finally got that dragon split kick down." The second guy said, jumping into the air splitting his legs out to two two ninjas coming from two directions. White Tiger growled as she raked her claws through the fabric of the ninja outfits. "How many of them are there?" She questioned and accidentally backed into one of their unknown kidnappers. "Well they're an entire clan. Soooo… an army." He replied as he spun the stip in his hands between his fingers as a couple of ninja stars were thrown at them and sunk into the wood.

"Are you seriously using a scratching post to fight an army? She scoffed a little. Jumping to the side as a ninja tried to stab her with a sai. She then kicked them away. "It's not a scratching post. It's called a bo staff. A distance weapon that can also be used for short ranged attacks. Even then anything can be a weapon to a ninja. Oh also mind clapping three times? I'd do it but I'm kind of trying to not become a shish kabob over here." He glared at the ninja as he held his bo staff up as the ninja tried to jab him with a naginata. White Tiger raised a brow as he clapped her hands three times. The lights automatically turned on and blinded everyone for a few seconds. The second eldest used the moment of blindness to kick the ninjas neck, and forced him away. "Yeah you better run! And you better tell the Shredder to back off!" The leader yelled throwing a pipe that he was hit with at the ninjas as they escaped through a window.

The few ninjas that weren't unconscious carrying the unconscious ones. "Dude the clap feature is the best part no matter what you all say." The youngest laughed as he stood up and ran over to his brothers. The group of heros couldn't help but stare at the sight before them. "Your… Your turtles! Okay aliens what planet are you from!" Nova glared at the three turtles and flew up to them. His fist glowing brightly as he was ready to blast them. "Nova back off!" Spiderman jumped over and stood between Nova and the turtles. "Nova they just need help. They're no threat to us." He placed his hands on Nova's fists and ignored the faint burning as he backed Nova up gently. "Not a threat? Not a threat! Spiderman they spidernapped you! Of course they're a threat!" What tiger lowly growled. Lowering down a little ready to attack them.

"What? No way Dudette! We weren't gonna hurt him. Your like our favorite heros. Come on Raph! Tell them!" The youngest frowned as he looked at the turtle in the red mask. "Look We weren't actually gonna hurt him. Using a fake blade. Super padding the restraints we put Spiderman in, and just doing what we needed to." The red bandanna wearing turtle Raph glanced away. "See! My favorite hero is Spiderman. I mean just think of how cool it is to just swing around New York." The turtle in the orange bandanna laughed slightly and gave a goofy smile only to be hit on the back of his head by Raph. "Shut up Mikey!" He shook his head in annoyance before looking up at the group of heros

"Besides we were only doing what we needed to… We didn't know how to contact you and we can't be seen by people on the surface or else people will panic. Plus we have to save someone close to us… From this weird living black ooze that we've seen you fight. You had answers to our questions." Raph glared at the ground in frustration and tightened his grip on his sai. Spiderman frowned a little as he listened to them. The turtle in the purple bandanna placed a three fingered hand on Raph's shoulder. "Deep breaths… Normally I don't agree with Raph, but he's not wrong. Look, we didn't want to hurt anyone. Heck the Foot attacking was a big surprise to us as it must have been to you-" "I'm still surprised that That the Foot clan is still in existence." Iron fist commented quietly, but didn't realize he was much louder then he thought he was.

Iron Fist blinked and looked at the turtle. "Sorry." "It's okay. But the world can't know we exist. The world would only see us as monsters. Ones that need to be locked away and dissected. We've run into someone that worked for area 51 that thought we were aliens and wanted to dissect us to and I quote "Protect the Earth from aliens like us". Even broke into area 51 to save one of our friends, and found a cure to a mutant virus that was going around three years ago. Look tangent aside, the point is that we're desperate here. We need help but we have no one to turn to." The turtle in the purple bandanna frowned as he placed his bo staff on the back of his shell. "Yeah! Our two only human friends can't help us because they don't know what to do either." Mikey commented to his brothers. "Mikey. Shut up." Raph glared at Mikey. "Hehe. Sorry Raph." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck.

White tiger growled and stormed up to the turtle. "You think we should help you after kidnapping Spiderman when we were fighting a super villain? Threatening to hurt him? You think we should help you after you did any of that!?" White Tiger yelled her claws lengthening a little with her rage. "Sorry but I have to side with Tiger on this… though those ninja's will get their butts kicked if they attack anyone." Power man frowned slightly and pulled White Tiger back by her shoulders. Iron Fist didn't say anything as he walked up to the mutants. Holding his hand out and smiled slightly. "My name is Iron Fist. I see you are all trained in the way of ninjutsu." He glanced over at White Tiger as she walked out of the warehouse with Power man. Nova didn't say anything. He seemed to be in deep thought before slowly floating out. He seemed to be deep in thought.

The turtle in the purple bandanna smiled as he walked up to Iron Fist and shook his hand. "My name is Donatello. Though my brothers call me Donnie for short. Yes we are trained in the way of ninjutsu. Our father taught us. Will you help us?" Donnie smiled hopefully as they shook hands. "I shall help you when I can. Though we must return to the Tricarrior soon. Until our paths cross again." Iron fist bowed at the three mutants. The turtles bowed in return and smiled. Iron fist then looked at Spiderman and waited for his response. Spiderman walked up to the mutants and frowned. "Of course I'll help you. Though sadly I can't help at the moment. Life and all… How about this. Meet me on top of the comic book store in central New York. Or do the docks better suit you?" Spiderman smirked a little at his joke. Mikey's eyes widened at the mention of a comic bookstore.

"Raph please! We have to meet at the Comic bookstore!" Mikey smiled happily at Raph and held his hands together as he begged his older brother to have them all meet up at the comic book store. Raph groaned a little at Mikey. Earning a small laugh from Spiderman and a smirk from Iron fist. Raph groaned a little at his youngest brother, before looking at Spiderman. "Fine. Let's meet up on the rooftops of the comic bookstore." He placed his sais up before crossing his arms. Raph glared at Mikey to get him to shut up. Mikey blinked and slowly slinked away and did a joyful dance alone in his joy. Spiderman laughed a little as he walked to the doors of the warehouse with Iron Fist following him. "See you around midnight then." He waved at the three before web swinging off with Iron fist following after him.


End file.
